


斯德哥尔摩情人 02

by Lemonade1989



Category: FSF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 刘东/蒋亮亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade1989/pseuds/Lemonade1989





	斯德哥尔摩情人 02

☆电影《二次曝光》及《我想和你好好的》衍生同人，腐向慎入

☆CP为刘东x蒋亮亮，水仙拉郎，雷者勿入谢谢

==========================================

-02- 

『他甚至在屋子里再也找不到任何尖锐锋利或是向外突出的东西，靠坐在床上时他呆呆地看了看自己的双手，扭过身用指甲为墙上的“正”字画了最后一笔。五天，他想，整整五天了。』

自从那次并不愉快的谈话之后，蒋亮亮真的再也没有出过门。他冷眼看着刘东用他的手机替他向公司辞了职，并更换了家里所有的门锁。现在，他真的成了刘东的囚犯，失去工作、失去朋友、失去自由。

想到刘东安排好这一切，从背后将自己抱在怀里时满足的样子时，蒋亮亮就想笑，想疯狂地大笑。至少他没有在我脖子上套一条狗链，他想着，然后又一次想大笑出声。

“这样你就哪也跑不了了，我们会一直在一起，永远不分开。”

当刘东满脸幸福地对着他说出这句话时，自己是怎么回答的来着？蒋亮亮蹲在卧室角落里，戳弄着一不小心闯入他视野的那只倒霉蜘蛛。他想起来了，自己当时微笑地看着刘东，心里想的却是“等我死了或是你死了，我们就一定能分开”。

被非法拘禁的第五天，蒋亮亮已经想不到自己还能如何打发这些无聊时光，他开始疯狂的想念刘东，盼望对方早点回家。他曾对刘东说你病了，现在他觉得是时候也对自己说一句：蒋亮亮，你病了。

钥匙插进锁眼里的声音意外地令人兴奋，刘东面无表情地拎着晚饭食材走进门，毫无防备地被蒋亮亮扑了一个踉跄。塑料提袋落地，蔬菜滚了出来，而屋内二人谁都没有给予应有的留意。

“刘东，抱我。”

刻意压低的声线从耳畔传来，连带着不断呼出的热气，饶人心神，乱人意志。蒋亮亮努力贴合着两人的身体，紧密得没有一丝缝隙，所以在他不停地磨蹭扭动之后，对方胯下那逐渐抬头的硬起使他格外得意。

温热的双唇沿着颈线一路轻吻到耳垂，满意地听到对方喉间一声压抑不住地低吼，就在蒋亮亮想更进一步挑逗时，刘东率先扣住他后颈，将人微微向后拉开，眼里闪烁着怀疑与不确定。

“你不饿吗？”

“我饿，所以我想要你现在喂我。”

那句话里所包含的暗示太过露骨，以至于刘东立刻沉了眼眸，扣住蒋亮亮后颈地手用力按下，将自己火热的吻印在那张诱人发疯的唇上。带着湿意的吻太过粗暴，被吻者艰难地配合着那肆意侵袭的人，几声吃痛而发出的低吟不时从唇缝溢出。

热吻中的二人渐渐失了控，刘东微微蹲低身子用双手托起蒋亮亮的双臀，形成一个对方不得不岔开腿圈在他腰上的姿势。有力的双臂牢牢托着怀里的人，刘东缠着蒋亮亮厮吻的同时，快步来到墙边，将人急躁地推压在墙上。

后背重重地撞击使得蒋亮亮撇开头痛呼一声，刚想问对方究竟又发什么神经，却发现自己此时的姿势十分尴尬。他分开的双腿环绕在刘东的腰上，背后抵着墙，没有任何可以由自己支配的支撑点。如果现在刘东松开手，他一定会摔到地上。

找不到重心的感觉让他发慌，原本圈在对方脖子上的手转为推拒。察觉到这一变化的刘东更用力地向前挤压着他，勃发的欲望隔着牛仔裤布料抵着他的下身，一前一后的耸动着，模拟交合的动作。

“怎么？你不是饿了吗？”

刘东饱含情欲的声音带着丝沙哑，在说到“饿”字时用力地挺了下腰，眼里满是笑意。蒋亮亮回过头看向他，沉默地放弃了挣扎，凑上前小猫似的舔弄着刘东的嘴角。再也不需要更多的暗示，一场激烈的性爱在这间封闭的屋内上演。

长裤凌乱的扔在地上交缠着，如同主人此刻在做的事一般。敞开的衬衫松松挂在手肘上，白皙的肌肤遍布着令人脸红心跳的痕迹，蒋亮亮靠在墙上被迫跟随着某种律动轻晃，潮红的脸上双目半眯，泛着水雾。

刘东爱极了这副模样的蒋亮亮，收紧揽着他腰胯的双手，不住向前顶弄着。从他进门到现在已经过去了近两个小时，这期间他从未放开过怀里的人，一次又一次地索求着，直到对方再也没了力气，软倒在他怀中任由侵犯。

又一次猛烈地撞击，蒋亮亮失神的双眸恢复了片刻的清明，他皱着眉想要将那不懂节制的人推开，却换来更加激烈的冲撞。软糯的呻吟声控制不住地流泻而出，他趁着自己尚还清醒，断断续续地说道：“明……明天……啊！明天我想出……出去行吗……唔，啊！你慢点……”

在体内挺动的欲望顿了顿，随后是让人难以忍受的粗暴对待，虽然早已有所觉悟，但蒋亮亮仍旧被对方刻意残忍的动作逼得落下泪来。他觉得自己很疼，不止是身体疼。

当刘东终于心满意足地发泄在自己身体里时，蒋亮亮已经连抬起一根手指的力气都没有了，他垂着头，嗓音带着性爱过后特有的嘶哑，喃喃地低语着。

“你还不如用狗链把我拴在床上好了。”


End file.
